1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to gardening implements, and particularly to a hand cultivating system for loosening or tilling select portions of the soil in a garden or plot.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a hand cultivating implement wherein there is provided a longitudinal handle member having first and second ends, the first end having affixed thereto a tined cultivator member including a plurality of tines in general longitudinal alignment with the handle member.
Also affixed to the handle member, connected to the handle member in a position in the medial or upper medial area of the handle, disposed generally toward the second end of the handle, is a laterally emanating torque handle, configured to allow the user to partially rotate the handle and tined cultivator member about their longitudinal axis.
The present invention as configured is particularly suitable for use in conjunction with gardens and landscape plots, for loosening or turning the soil and removing weeds, while leaving ground cover, such as bark, peat moss, or mulch, relatively intact.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention contemplates alternative, interchangeable cultivator members suitable for a variety of tasks, while the preferred embodiment contemplates a single, multi-purpose cultivator member.
2. General Background Discussion
While gardening has been a popular hobby for hundreds of years, the present inventor is unaware of any agricultural or gardening implements which provides an easily Implemented, effective, and inexpensive system for loosening soil in a limited area from a standing position. As will be discerned from a review of the below cited patents, the known prior art has provided a number of implements for weeding and spot cultivation, but most of these have been either impractical and inefficient to operate, or overly expensive and not worthy the trouble.
A listing of patents teaching at least known, generally pertinent patents relative the present invention follows:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor(s) Date of Issue ______________________________________ 256,039 Peters 04/04/1882 274,108 Connor 03/20/1883 425,150 Stanley 04/08/1890 547,679 Read 10/08/1895 614,512 Spitzenberg 11/22/1898 725,768 Prevost 04/21/1903 1,167,491 Gilson 10/11/1916 1,232,539 Harrison 07/10/1917 2,082,476 Allen 06/01/1937 3,129,771 Listone 04/21/1964 3,847,227 Myers 11/12/1974 4,456,075 Hostetter 06/26/1984 4,565,398 Poulin 01/21/1986 4,905,768 Lorenz 03/06/1990 ______________________________________
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 274,108 issued 1883 teaches a "Corn Hoe" teaching the a rotating cultivator, wherein there is provided a lateral handle (A') provided on both sides of the handle piece (A), which utilization apparently contemplates a manual twisting motion by the user completely distinguishable from the present invention, and which may in fact be detrimental to the back of the user. Further, '108 also teaches an anchor (D) provided for holding the tines (B, B') in place while they are rotated. In addition, the tine configuration is different, as are the attachments (FIG. 2).
U.S. Pat. No. 614,512 to Spizenberg is distinguishable in operation from the present invention, as the user apparently operates it in a "to and fro", pivotal fashion, as opposed to the longitudinal rotation of your device.
U.S. Pat. No. 425,150 teaches a hand cultivator wherein the tines (G, G') are rotated about a frame (B).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,476 teaches a garden tool wherein a set of tines is manually rotated about a longitudinal axis via torque handle 18 on handle piece 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 725,768 teaches a "shuffle hoe" having multiple, interchangeable tine heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,398 teaches a "Multi-Purpose Compound Hand Tool" having multiple tine and spade heads.
Thus, while the known patents cited above do share some characteristics of the present invention, none teach or contemplate the lightweight yet effective and easily implemented system of the present invention. The '108 patent, although having some similar characteristics when compared to the present invention, is nonetheless in configuration and operation.